The Death of Carl Johnson
by wkyle07
Summary: One-Shot based on how CJ dies. Some spoilers I guess. Who will kill him? Will they succeed? Or will they end up dead in a dumpster? Please review.


**Authors Note: I am currently taking a break from my Zelda story seeing as how I have writers block, so I decided to write this. This is a one-shot about how Cj ends up dying. This is more realistic then the games, all characters have the same health, more or less at least. On missions where characters take down whole armies basically, they either had back up, and or there were less people. Unless described differently, character appearances shall be rather similar.**

**Setting: Liberty City, 2009. Algonquin Alley, 8:00 PM.**

"So who is this man you want me to kill?" he said with a Eastern European accent.

"I want you to kill Carl Johnson, they call him Cj for short," said a man with a disguised voice.

"And when I kill this Cj," the man said with a pause, "Will I get my cousin back?"

"When the job is done, and you return to me," said the mysterious man, "I will let your cousin go, and you shall never see me again Niko. But if Carl Johnson's last breath is not breathed by midnight, then your cousin will take Cj's place in stead."

Niko could feel the anger rise through him, his fist was clenched hard, oh most hurting from how hard he was clenching it. He didn't know who this man was, neither did his cousin Roman. This man just needed someone to kill an old friend or enemy for him. He didn't know any part of the story, all he knew was the name and picture of his victim. He knew this man was not afraid to put a bullet in Roman's head, this man had Niko by the balls. "Agreed," was all Niko said. The main turned off walking back into the dark alley they had met in, slowly disappearing from Niko's sight. Niko turned to a wall and punched it.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Niko roared from his lungs as his voiced echoed throughout the alley, no one able to hear him. With out another word he walked out of the dark alley. His fists were clenched hard as he was full of anger, he walked over to the infernus that Florian gave him. Niko got in and sped off, after five minutes of driving, Niko pulled over to the side of the street, parking the car for now. He pulled out a file, and started reading the information it contained.

**Name: Carl Johnson**

**Allais: CJ**

**Age: 42**

**Hometown: Los Santos, San Andreas**

**Current Home: Algonquin Penthouse, Liberty City (Picture included).**

**Main affiliation: Grove Street Families**

**Businesses: Doherty Garage, Four Dragons Casino, Wang Cars, Zero RC, ect.**

**Brief Biography: Co-leader of the "Grove Street Families" (GFS), along with his brother, Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Originally lived in Los Santos San Andreas, but moved to Algonquin in order to expand his business empire. Worth millions, wanted dead by millions**

**Appearance: Tall black male, muscular figure. Black business suit with green tie. Black cornrow. (Picture included).**

Niko already knowing the location of the apartment building, drove off. He didn't say a word as he sped through the city as fast as could as he worried about his cousins life. A few thoughts shot across Niko's mind as he drove, _What happens if Roman actually ends up being killed? Who will take care of Kate and Mallorie? I need to stop thinking like that, I'm not _gonna_ let that happen. _Niko's mind soon cleared as he was determined to save his cousin no matter what happens to himself. He soon pulled off the road, parking next to the apartment building. Opening up the glove box, he pulls out a loaded pistol. He puts the safety on and slipped it into the front of his pants waistband, covering it with his jacket. He got out of the car, heading for the apartment building, walking as fast as he could. He walked into the building and up to the main counter, where a skinny man sat.

"Hello, may I help you," said the man in a rather high voice.

"Yes," Niko said as he grabbed the man by the collar with two hands, pulling the man closer to him as he was ready to threaten this man's life. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS TO THE PENTHOUSE AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU CALL THE COPS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" Niko said as he screamed at this man.

"I have no spare keys for Mr. Johnsons room," said the man shaking, "but if you go knock on the door, I'm sure Mr. Johnson will open the door for you and let you in." Without another word, Niko threw this man back against the wall and walked away. The man was sweating, scared for his life as he felt like he was going to faint. Niko stepped in the awaiting elevator and pressed the lit up button next to penthouse. He sat in the elevator waiting patiently as it climbed the floors of the building till it finally reached the top and stopped. The doors slowly opened and Niko took this time to withdraw his pistol from his waistband. There was a locked door in front of him, he stepped out of the elevator and approached it. He took his pistol in his left hand and hid it behind his back. He began to knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" a man yelled from the other side.

Trying to disguised his accent, Niko began to speak, "Hi….uh Mr. Johnson, I have a gift for you from the Mayor."

"That's what I'm talking about mother fucker," CJ said with kind of a happy sounding tone. Footsteps could be heard as CJ walked towards the door, "Excuse me ladies as I go accept my prize from the mayor. Ya hear that ladies? I'm famous!" _Idiot._

The door began to open as Niko got ready for his move, "How are you doing my sir? Wait, wheres my prize?" CJ was dressed in a bath robe.

"Oh, well its right here," Niko said pulling his pistol out from behind his back and shoving the barrel into CJ's mouth, pushing him back into the penthouse with Niko following his movement, not letting the pistol leave the mans mouth. Some women sat on the couch to the right, they began to scream. Niko yelled at them, "SHUT THE FUCK UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP DEAD LIKE THIS MAN!" The women's screams ended, "Good, now GET THE FUCK OUT!" Niko yelled at them. The women ran out the room as fast as they could, "Now that they are gone, its time to deal with you," Niko said as he shoved the barrel farther into CJ's mouth, making him fall back into a chair behind him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"YOUR WORSE FUCKING NIGHTMARE"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN COME IN HERE LIKE THIS, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M FAMOUS!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE! NOWQUIET THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I END YOUR LIFE SOONER THEN PLANNED!"

"Okay bro, just chill," CJ said in a much cooler tone, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I am a man who wants best for his family," Niko stated with a kind heart, "I was sent here kill you."

"Who sent you?" said CJ.

"I don't fucking know," Niko said, "He has me cousin and its either your life or my cousins."

"I understand where you come from bro," CJ said, "Back in the 90's, I had to make harsh choices to keep my family safe, being forced to work for people."

"It fucking sucks!" Niko said.

"Tell me about it, my kid brother ended up dead from a bad choice of mine, I fled my home, because of that, but in return of that, my momz ending up being killed by my best fucking friends whose heads were filled with fame and fortune," CJ said with a softer tone.

"Just like what has happened to you," Niko said mocking CJ whose head was also filled with fame and fortune.

"Shit man, your right," CJ said, "If I didn't let that shit go to my head, then maybe I wouldn't be on the verge of fucking death. I would trade all this in, just to go back to the old times."

"Let me ask you this one question, why did you let fame and fortune get to your head just like your best friends?" Niko asked with a light tone.

"I don't know man," He said with a pause, "I guess I began to believe I was too good for the hood, and look where its gotten me. At least back then when people tried to mess with me or pulled a gun on me, I could fight back. Shit!"

Niko glanced over at the clock while CJ spoke. It was 10:30PM. "Shit!"

"What?" CJ said alarmed.

"I'm wasting too much fucking time," Niko said as he walked over towards CJ, "I need to fucking kill you now." As he said this, Niko shut the safety off and put the gun to CJ's head.

"Please man, let me go," CJ asked begging him, "I will leave the city, pretend I'm dead, return to my old life, and my family."

"I can't risk it," Niko said with what sounded like a sad tone coming from his voice, "You will be able to return to your mother and brother now. I'm sorry for this." Niko said this as he pulled the trigger. CJ dropped dead at that moment. Blood leaked from the bullet wound in his head, a pool of blood slowly started to form under the lifeless body. Niko starred at the lifeless body for a moment, before he left the penthouse. The smell of blood and death filled the air, an all too familiar sent to Niko. He walked back into the elevator and this time pressed the lit up button next to the words lobby. The elevator began to descend, Niko took this time to put the safety back on for his pistol and again placed it in the front of his waistband of his pants, hiding it with his jacket.

The elevator eventually stopped, the doors slowly opening again. Niko stepped out of the elevator and stood there for a moment. He walked across the lobby towards the doors. The man sitting behind the counter sat there frightened, watching Niko's every move. _Its rather quiet. I seriously can't believe nobody called the cops. _As Niko thought this, he stopped in his tracks and looked over at the man watching him, "What the fuck are you looking at?" Niko said with a deep voice.

"Oh uh….nothing, nothing at all sir!" the man said frightened. Niko stared at him for a moment and then walked out of the apartment building. The sky was dark, the street lights had been turned on for hours now. Niko shivered as he felt a cold wind past him, after all it was still winter. He pulled some keys from his pocket as he walked around to his infernus, unlocking the door and getting it. He put the keys in the ignition, starting the car up. He took his gun from his pants waistband and put it in the passenger seat. He put the car in drive, and sped off. He headed straight for the alley-way where this all had started. He spotted the alley-way and parked his car on the side of the road. He pulled out his phone and red the time 11:24PM. He got out of his car, grabbing his gun and placing it in his pants waistband once again. He also took the keys from the ignition and locking it. He then dashed for the alley-way, stopping about ten feet in.

"Hey? Are you there?" Niko shouted as yet again the alley-way echoed with his voice.

"I'm right here," a man said as he walked out from the darkness, this time another man was with him. The other men could be identified as Niko's cousin Roman. The other man held a gun to Roman's head as he sat behind him.

"I did it, he is dead," Niko told him, "Now let Roman go!"

"Trust me, I've already heard," the mysterious man said, "Word spreads fast."

"Okay fuck the word," said Niko who was getting sick of this man, "Now let Roman go!"

"As you wish," the mysterious man said at an instant. Letting go of Roman, he pushed Roman towards Niko. Roman stumbled to the ground, Niko went to his knees fast as he got to Roman.

"Are you okay my cousin?" Niko asked Roman.

"I'm fine cousin," Roman said to Niko, glad to see his cousin again, "A few rope burns, but that's about it."

"That bastard tied you up like an animal," Niko asked rhetorically, standing up as fast as he could, he looked over at the mystery man who was now walking away into the alley, slowly disappearing. Niko ran after the man.

"Niko just let it go!" Roman shouted at his cousin who was running away from him.

"Hey you!" Niko said as he just about caught up with my mystery man.

"Huh?" was all the mystery man was able to say as he turned around to find a loaded gun in his face. "What the….?"

"FUCK YOU!" Niko shouted as he pulled the trigger. The mystery man dropped dead right there. Niko fell to his knees for a second, knowing it was all over now. He got back up, walking over to the mystery mans dead body. He pulled off the mask to reveal Joey Leone, the son of Salvatore Leone. He wanted revenge on CJ for stealing so much money from the family and for the death of his father who CJ wasn't even responsible for. Roman walked over to Niko, starring down at the lifeless body.

"Who is it?" Roman asked him.

"I don't fucking know," Niko said, "This man made me kill a man who reminded me of my self, or at least his former self. A man who lived only to protect his family, but this man let money go to his head, which made him forgot about the most important thing out there….."

"Boobies?" Roman asked just to piss off Niko.

"FUCK NO! I was going to say family you fucking idiot!" Niko said as he wasn't in the mood for Roman's bad humor.

"I know, I know, I was only kidding," Roman said, "Come on lets go home, Mallorie must be getting worried sick about us, and I bet Kate wouldn't mind seeing her favorite uncle in the morning." Roman said with a smile on his face, Niko looked up at him, also smiling. He got off the ground and they headed for Niko's car. Niko got in the driver and Roman got into the passenger, they drove off for home at that moment.

**Authors Note (yes again): I hope you like it, I finish this at 12 am so it might not be as great as it could have been, so I may end up fixing it sometime soon.**


End file.
